I've Moved On
by RaitoL
Summary: A flashback of some episodes, and how Yamada reacts to it. Oneshot. Rated K plus just to be safe. I've written it a little wrong tho. Ah, lazyness is stopping me from correcting it. Read and Review PLEASE!


_I plucked most of the scenes from Honey and Clover itself. So its more like a flashback, and how Yamada reacts.  
I do not own Honey and Clover. But it would be awesome if I did. x)  
Contains spoilers._

"_**So why me Yamada?"**_

"_**You'd be better off if you found another guy."**_

"_**I'm sorry."**_

**How those words have hurt me. I've never even had the chance to tell him that I love him, but he had already knew how I felt about him. Sometimes I wonder, if this searing pain I feel in my heart was similar to when a knife has stab your heart. Mayama you idiot.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"**Yamada-san, these pottery are really nice. You did a great job! Our customers are all requesting for more."**

**My name is Yamada Ayumi. I have graduated from my art college, and I am now working for Fujiwara and Harada design.**

"**Oh c'mon Miwako. I'm not that good. Your making me blush."**

"**Well, whatever you think, just do your job. The customers wants more."**

"**Okay." I glanced at the wall clock and said, "Oh Miwako, it's running late, I got to go. Bye."**

"**See you next week Yamada-san."**

**I like to walk home instead of using the bus. Its very nice, and quiet. And I'll always be able to pass by Rika's house. Where I can see him, just a little.**

**I recalled what the teacher had told me when I asked him. **

"_**Teacher, what do you and Rika-san usually talk about?"**_

"_**Oh, well, not much really. Whenever we're alone, she would always ask me to tell her something." He smiled and continued, "I wasn't much of a talker, so I would always just tell her about the books I read. She would always listen quietly, not making a sound." He shifted a little and faced me, "Why'd you ask?"**_

_**I got startled, and turned to look out the window then said, "Oh well its nothing really. Its just that, things get a little quiet when we're alone together is all."**_

_**The teacher chuckled to himself lightly and said, "Well that's nothing to worry about. Rika gets quiet when she's with someone she likes. She used to be very quiet around Harada-san." He smiled sadly as he looked into his cup of coffee.**_

_**I looked at the teacher who was lost in his own thoughts. "So she's quiet when she's with someone she's comfortable with…"**_

"_**Is it strange that we don't talk much?"**_

**I froze in my tracks. I held my chest where my heart was. Uh…. What… What's this? My heart, it… it hurts. Ah…. I remember this pain. It was that searing pain I had felt last time. I blinked slowly and continued walking. **

**I once asked Mayama, what kind of a conversation does he have with Rika when they're alone. **

"_**Well, we'd normally talk about work, the weather or maybe what we were gonna eat for dinner." "Is it strange that we don't talk much?"**_

**I sighed. "I'm not going to tell you. Your just gonna have to find out yourself you idiot." **

**At that very moment, I felt my tears started to weld up in my eyes, so I walked faster and blinked the tears away.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Just a few days ago, Mayama had left for Spain. He's on a company trip with Rika-san. **

**I sat on the rooftop of the school, wandering off to space as I viewed the sunset. **

**The more I thought about the fact Mayama went to Spain with Rika-san, the more I felt like crying. And as if feelings took control, salt-like water started to roll down my face.**

**I buried my wet face into my hands and started to cry my heart out. **

**For what seemed like forever, I suddenly felt a gentle tap on my shoulder. I glanced up and found Morita staring at me with what seem like understanding eyes.**

**I quickly wiped away my tears, hoping to hide the fact that I was crying from Morita and said, "Mo… Morita, what are you…"**

"**Here, drink this. Or else you'll dehydrate and shrivel up like a prune." he said to me kindly, as he handed me a bottle of water.**

"**Is this seat taken?" he asked. Before I got to answer him, he sat down and drank the bottle of water he just shoved in my face. **

**I tried to say something, but he cut me and said, "You got dumped didn't you?" he said to me ever so carefree.**

"**Wh… WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING SO CAREFREE FOR MORITA!!!! I'M THE ONE CRYING HERE!!! AND WEREN'T YOU GOING TO GIVE ME THAT BOTTLE OF WATER?!?" I yelled at him my face burning red.**

"**Your getting worked up for nothing. If you know your love was unrequited, why are you still standing there, waiting for him to come back?" Morita asked with a confused look on his face.**

**I calmed down and moved to face the sky. "I…. I've always wanted to know that myself. I don't know why, but I just still love him. Forgetting him is not as simple as you say it is. It's a…" I turned to face Morita and saw him crying.**

"**Ah… Uh… Mo… Morita? Wh… What's wrong?" I asked in concern. Then, Morita hugged me so tightly, I couldn't breathe, and said, "Love! Its love!"**

"**EEEYAAA!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME MORITA!!!!!"**

"**ITS LOVE!!!!!!!!! LOVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**4 months have passed since Mayama and Rika-san left for their business trip, and that night I had with Morita. I told Morita everything. About how I felt and how I much I hated it, and I even cried my heart out too. **

**After that day, I felt so much better. It was as if the world's heaviest burden was off my shoulders. I've even cut my hair now. Those long golden locks is now short, up till my shoulder.**

**It surprised everyone, but it was a new feel, everyone loved it! Especially me. **

**As I was on my way home, I saw a familiar person on the other side of the road. I walked up to him, and said, "Hey Mayama! Remember me?"**

"**Ya… Yamada-san! Its been long how are you!"**

**We went to a nearby coffee shop and sat down to have a drink. I was really happy to see him again.**

"**So when did you come back Mayama? How was the business trip?"**

"**I just arrived yesterday, the job went pretty well. How are you?"**

"**I'm…. good. Fairly good. Still working for Fujiwara design, so I have money to feed myself."**

"**I see Yamada." he stared at me for a while then said, "You cut your hair Yamada?"**

"**Oh yeah. Does it look good on me?"**

"**Yeah, it really does." he said smiling. "So, Takemoto told me you've accepted Nomiya-san. Has he been good to you?"**

**I chuckled to myself and said, "Oh yeah, he's been really nice to me. And he's not a playboy as you used to say he is."**

**Mayama sweat drops and said softly, "Uh… yeah. I stand corrected."**

**I'm glad that Mayama had moved on, he is now really happy with Rika-san. And more importantly, I'm glad that **_**I**_** moved on. I've learn to let go of Mayama, and I'm even sitting here laughing with him. I no longer need to avoid him because, I've moved on.**

_I feel that its crappy, but I re-wrote it 3-4 times already. So I ma gonna post it. Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!! Thx! D_


End file.
